This invention relates to a leaf mulching attachment for use with lawn mowers.
There are certain prior art leaf mulching systems which have various disadvantages. For example, Shaw U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,080 and Gary U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,212 disclose the use of screens in a rotary type lawn mower. These screens may clog, however, and are relatively difficult to install. Other systems, such as disclosed in Davis, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,024 and Miller, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,191 comprise complete leaf mulching systems which are integral with and are purchased with the lawn mower. Thus Davis, et al. and Miller, et al. do not disclose a type of system that is adaptable for use with a conventional lawn mower.
The U.S. Pat. to Gary, No. 3,242,660, discloses a leaf mulching attachment for lawn mowers, but the leaf mulching attachment disclosed therein also requires the use of a special leaf mulching blade substituted for the lawn cutting blade. In effect, the leaf mulching attachment disclosed in Gary U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,660 comprises a new cylindrical housing for the lawn mower, together with a new leaf mulching blade, both of which combine to form a relatively expensive system which is unable to handle grass cutting once installed. A combination lawn mowing and leaf mulching apparatus is disclosed in Pursel U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,212, but this apparatus is not adapted to fit conventional mowers and is relatively complicated. Further, a branch may jam the Purcel apparatus and damage the lawn mower blade.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a leaf mulching apparatus which can be connected to conventional lawn mowers.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a leaf mulching attachment which is simple in construction, reliable in operation and easy to attach to conventional lawn mowers.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a leaf mulching apparatus which can be attached to a conventional lawn mower and permits the normal lawn mowing blade to be used, in a manner whereby the device can be a combination lawn mower and leaf mulcher without requiring further alterations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an attachment for a lawn mower which permits the lawn mower to both mow and mulch simultaneously.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.